


You have to be grown up, now

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Foreshadowing, Gen, John Robinson is a Loving Father, John Tries, Will cried episodes later, in space to be a father, struck me, the comment, who has to do certain things to make sure his family stay around, why would Will say that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: "Doctor Smith, if I weren't so grown up, I think I might cry. . ."
Relationships: John Robinson & Will Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	You have to be grown up, now

"Will," John said. "Let's talk. Outside. It's your birthday present."

"Sure, sir."

Will's demeanor changed then he took off the party hat, followed him into the elevator, closed the barrier. Will followed John out of the elevator, leaving the barrier open, in the darkened room of the bridge then walked out to the outside of the Jupiter 2. The bridge was dark on one of its conserving energy days of the second planet that they were calling home with only the lower half of the ship using energy.

"Will, you're twelve." John said.

Will straightened up.

"Is this the talk that Doctor Smith keeps saying I am going to have?"

John grinned, then shook his head, bemused.

"No." John said. "That talk is not for another few years."

"Oh good!" Will said. "I am not ready for that conversation."

"Me either!" John put his hand on his son's shoulder then grew serious. "You have to be grown up, now."

"So I am not just a kid to you, anymore?" Will asked.

"Not a kid," John said. "We may spend our entire lives seeking for Alpha Centauri if Doctor Smith keeps trying to find a way to Earth."

"Sure." Will said. "Just how grown up?"

"Situations that only Smith can make happen," John said. "Ones where we have to make sacrifices. Ones where. . ."

"What kind of sacrifices?" Will asked.

"Where family has to go," John said.

"What if we don't need to make them?" Will said. "I am sure we don't need to split up because of . . ."

John stared the boy down.

"Certain sacrifices will have to be made to keep this ship in one piece," John said. "And we don't need to be emotional about it when we have to let go each other because it is for the best." he grimaced looking up then eyes were full of wonder looking up toward the stars and his hands were on his hips. "I don't like asking you of this. In fact, I hate it."

"It is alright, dad." Will said. "But. . ."

"But, what?" John raised his brows looking down toward Will.

"There will come a day where I will have to cry," Will said. "Even if I have to be grown up in that moment. I feel it in my bones."

"You are wiser than your years," John said. "Wiser than your old friends on Earth. And you will have to make decisions for the family in the event I am gone unlike on Earth." John looked down toward the twelve year old. " _Just_ in the event that your mother and your eldest sister, long after I am gone, are not in the position to be in command."

"So . . ." Will started. "a proxy?"

"Yes." John said.

"And proxys must always be prepared for the moment." Then Will nodded. "I am always ready."

John smiled then rubbed Will's head unsettling the bright red hair into fuzz.

"You're always going to be my sweet little prince," John with a laugh. "Proxy or not!"

"Dad!" Will whined. "I am grown up now!"

"Not on my watch, William!" John announced.

Will laughed as John tickled him to the ground, his fingers moving underneath the boy's arms, listening to the boy's laughter.

"Daaaaad!" Will laughed and so did John.

Smith was peering out the doorway listening to the conversation when he turned away, regretful looking aside, his hands holding on to Will's birthday present that hadn't been unwrapped. He sighed, closing his eyes, his shoulders lowering. The packaging had a definite shape under the wrapping belonging to a action figure. He put it on the neighboring chair, rubbed his label off, then wrote in 'From: Robot' then retreated into the dark toward a neighboring silent machine across from him.

**The End.**


End file.
